1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to conductive pastes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current conductive pastes mainly comprise resins as a binder and conductive metals as a filler. The more contact among the conductive metals which enhances electron access among the conductive particles, the more conductivity. However, due to the major difference of physical properties between the conductive metals and resins, there are some problems need to be solved. Therefore, a new conductive paste is needed.